1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soldering tool burn protection attachments and more particularly pertains to a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool for preventing the user from being burned while using the soldering tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soldering tool burn protection attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, soldering tool burn protection attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,864,118; 4,045,651; 415,116; Des. 299,208; 5,163,600; and 3,316,385.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool. The prior art includes frames being integrally included with the particular soldering tool itself.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool which has many of the advantages of the soldering tool burn protection attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soldering tool burn protection attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a cage member being detachably attached about a portion of a soldering tool; and also includes an elongate tubular member being attached to the cage member and being adapted to receiver a barrel of the soldering tool. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention which can be easily and conveniently mounted to the soldering tool.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the burn protection attachment for a soldering tool in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool which has many of the advantages of the soldering tool burn protection attachments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art soldering tool burn protection attachments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool for preventing the user from being burned while using the soldering tool.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool that is easy and convenient to fasten to the main body of a soldering tool.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new burn protection attachment for a soldering tool that is universally attachable to soldering guns.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.